The Marauders
by author94
Summary: Marauders make new friends, play some music, and...well, love ensues! It's been a long time sense I've posted anything, but I'm officially back! And the story is undergoing some minor construction.


"Honestly Padfoot, get your mind straight! The talent show is that Friday!" James said, annoyed and exasperated. They were discussing about what to do in that particular show, and hope they win.

"I didn't mean for DINNER! Scarlet Brown and I could have lunch together. Lunch is a good date too." Sirius said, flicking his hair out of his soft, grey eyes. Remus rolled his eyes at his arguing best friends.

"Try auditioning for more people in your band, idiots." Remus leaned back, opening the scrapbook; his sister had made it for him for months ago just because she was bored.

"We are, you idiot! That's not the point!" James was annoyed.

"Don't worry now, mate. People should be ready for auditions soon. We better get going if we want a decent member or two for our band." Sirius picked up his drumsticks and stood up. James picked up his electric guitar and case, seeing his fiddle and acoustic were already in the Great Hall.

"Man, are you sure we'll find the right person?" James asked. They walked out of the Gryffyndor Tower, feeling nervous.

"Mate, don't worry. We'll find one soon enough." Sirius and James fell silent the rest of the way down to the Great Hall. They set up they're instruments, and everything else as they waited for they're first person to arrive. They got him all right (that was sarcastic.).

"Er…Peter, no offense, but you're better off in choir." Sirius said sounding gentle and encouraging. Peter nodded, looking hurt but still a bit hopeful. "NEXT!"

Several hours of this passed, and they still couldn't find the right person or people. Sirius and James, feeling discouraged, were on they're last nerves. Then, a surprise walked in.

"Why the heck did you show up, Evans?" James heard Sirius' surprised voice. James grinned, and smiled at Sirius' annoyance.

"Aw just let the girl sing. You don't need to brood, because she's the first woman you've seen all day." James said, making Lily roll her eyes. "Lily, go ahead when ever you're ready. Just ignore Sirius. He's being a prat because he's gone all day without seeing his girlfriend." James rolled his eyes at the comment he'd made himself. Lily suddenly looked nervous, even when James smiled encouragingly. Lily took a deep breath, and then tried to begin. However, she was a little too nervous.

"Lily you can go after our next person, if you'd like to see someone else take a shot." James said gently.

"That would make me feel better." Lily's quiet voice made James smile. So, James called out next. To the greater surprise of the boys, Remus walked in, holding a couple of cases.

"Er… Moony. How many instruments can you play?" James asked.

"A few, but I'm the last person." James felt relieved. Remus pulled out an electric guitar, and began to sing the most famous song on the Divination Station; "Who Wouldn't Wanna be Me?" By Keith Urban, a future country singer. Impressed, James told him to show him what else Remus could do. He played the flute, trumpet, and acoustic guitar, too. James and Sirius were shocked, and Lily didn't seem to care.

"Looks like we have our self a member of our band." James said, standing up to embrace his best friend. Remus grinned at Lily. She looked ready to drop dead from fear, and it wasn't about to help her performance in the slightest. James smiled encouragingly at her. Lily glanced at Remus, whose face lit up.

"I'll do 'Islands and the Streams' with her. We can sing together." Remus said, and James nodded. Remus flicked his wand, and the music began to play in the background. Remus tossed Lily a microphone, and began to sing his part. Lily sang much better than Dolly Parten, and Remus ten times better than Kenny Rogers. Sirius and James were enjoying the performance.

When it was over, and James was on his feet, grinning. "Well Lily, looks like we have a member that's female…besides one." James added hurriedly at Sirius' dirty look. Lily looked puzzled, and James grinned. "I'm looking at her now." Lily's jaw dropped, tears in her eyes.

"M-me?" Lily said. James nodded. Sirius stood up, smiling. He came up to her, grinning. Lily ran up to Sirius, hugged him, the Remus…then James. James was thrown off guard. But, then he recovered quickly, and felt the happiness came rushing into him. He was now running on every ounce of adrenaline, because of this, and he was exhausted. So, now James was at least awake. Although, Sirius did look beat.

"Man…do you realize you have a date tonight?" James said, turning to Sirius. "Scarlet won't be happy with you falling asleep in your food." Lily looked shocked. Remus laughed.

"Your dating Scarlet?" Lily asked in total shock, staggering backwards. Sirius nodded, making Lily nearly faint. "What?"

"She lied to me! She said she didn't have a man!" Lily looked irritated.

Sirius looked at her. "She thought you'd be mad for her dating me, because you hate m-" Lily interrupted Sirius' quiet hurt response.

"Sirius…I-I don't hate you, alright. I just hate your pranks, especially towards…" Lily's face turned red. Remus didn't say anything, knowing fully well who she was referring to.

"Towards who, might I ask?" James said curiously. Lily looked uncomfortable, like she suddenly didn't want to be in the conversation at all.

"Sev." Lily said.

"Who in the world is Sev?" James asked, confused. Although the name _did_ seem familiar to him. Lily was surprised he hadn't made the connection.

"Me." The voice was from behind James, who had his back to the doors. James spun around and found-

"SNIVILUS?"


End file.
